Rubén Cerda
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = José Rubén Cerda (hijo) Carla Cerda (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right|Con [[Rubén Trujillo]] Rubén Cerda es un actor mexicano que ha participado en cine, televisión, teatro y doblaje. Donkeykong.jpg|Donkey kong en Donkey Kong Country Mickey-Mouse.jpg| Mickey Mouse (Desde 1998 hasta el 2003) Strudell.png|Strudell en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura Krock_Complet.png|Kronk en Las Locuras del Emperador, Las locuras de Kronk y Las nuevas locuras del emperador Photo127.png|Barney (2ª voz) en Barney y sus amigos Oogie_Boogie_complet.png|Oogie Boogie en El extraño mundo de Jack Marraneoperf24.png|Marraneo Pérfido en Austin Powers en Goldmember Horton-y-los-quien.jpg|Horton en Horton y el mundo de los Quién Manivela_senicomplet.png|Manivela en Robots Rio2-Pedro-icon.png|Pedro en Rio y Rio 2 Zuba001.jpg|Zuba en Madagascar 2 Sleetpng.png|Sleet en Sonic Underground El leñador hwkd-bclvh.png|El Leñador en Hoodwinked! (Doblaje original) Bomb.png|Bomb en Angry Birds: La película thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Ruben Cerda thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darkfire Raider Carrera Ha sobresalido por su trabajo en teatro, doblaje y televisión, prestó su voz a Barney en la serie Barney y sus amigos reemplazando al también actor José Carlos Moreno debido a su fallecimiento. También ha interpretado a Mickey Mouse desde 1998 en proyectos de Disney, como ''Mickey celebra la navidad'', El show del ratón, Mickeymanía y Fantasía 2000. '' También es conocido por doblar a Pedro en las películas de Rio. Ha participado en muchas películas de la misma casa productora como ''Bichos, una aventura en miniatura (donde dobló a Strudel "Hemlich") y Las locuras del emperador (donde dobló a Kronk). Prestó su voz para el protagonista Horton en la película Horton y el mundo de los Quién. En televisión ha destacado por su trabajo en telenovelas como Amor gitano, Alegrijes y rebujos, Lola, érase una vez, Amorcito corazón y Porque el amor manda. También participó en la telenovela La fuerza del destino. En teatro ha participado en infinidad de obras como El soldadito de plomo, Peter Pan el musical, Marcelino, pan y vino, Qué Plantón, En Roma el amor es broma y El Príncipe y el Mendigo entre muchas otras. Además es un destacado locutor, ha prestado su voz para gran cantidad de comerciales y anuncios de TV mexicanos. Igualmente, ha encarnado a Santa Claus en teatro y comerciales. Filmografía Películas animadas Joe Sanfelipo *Narrador en Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos *Narrador en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros *Narrador en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación *Narrador en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada *Narrador en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas *Narrador en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones Wayne Allwine * Mickey celebra la navidad - Mickey Mouse * Fantasía 2000 - Mickey Mouse * La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Mickey Mouse * El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos - Mickey Mouse (Segundo y tercer loops) Joe Ranft * Toy Story 2 - Strudell * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Strudell Patrick Warburton * Las Locuras del Emperador - Kronk * Las Locuras de Kronk - Kronk Will.I.Am * Rio 2 - Pedro * Rio - Pedro Otros * Sing: Ven y canta - Cerdo (trailer) * Angry Birds: La película - Bomb * Coraline y la puerta secreta - Charlie Jones/Otro Padre * Madagascar 2- Zuba * Robots - Manivela * El espanta tiburones - Camarón * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Horton el Elefante (Jim Carrey) * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia- Kirk, el Leñador * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Dino Spumonni * Tom y Jerry y el anillo mágico - Droopy * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Mostachón (diálogos) * La bella y la bestia - Canción "Ser Humano Otra Vez" (Edición Especial 2001) * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar - Dash * Un cuento de navidad - Crashit * El príncipe de Egipto - Voces Adicionales * Bartok, el magnífico - Zozi * Todos los perros van al cielo 2 - Red (canciones) * La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Devon (canciones) * Una tierna historia navideña - Cara Cortada (canciones) * Hotel Transylvania - Hidra que dice (No molestar) (trailer) * El extraño mundo de Jack - Oogie Boogie * Stuart Little 3 - Voz cantada * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey - Duke Raush Series animadas Wayne Allwine * El show del ratón - Mickey Mouse * Mickeymanía - Mickey Mouse Otros * Ever After High - Narrador * Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador - Kronk * Los patos astutos - Raul * Donkey Kong Country - Donkey Kong * Sonic Underground - Sleet * Pippi Longstocking - Thunder-Karlsson Películas Anthony Anderson * Los más buscados de Malibú - PJ (2003) * Red de corrupción - T.K. Johnson (2001) (redoblaje) Otros * Puente de espías - Ivan Schischkin (Mikhail Gorevoy) (2015 * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Enfermero Louis (Kevin Hart) (2010) * Rubias por todos lados - Leo (2008) * Fragmentos del destino - Fingers (Andy Garcia) (2007) * La terminal - Joy Mulroy (Chi McBride) (2004) * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Marraneo Pérfido (2002) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds - Cantante de ópera (2002) * Alta velocidad - Crusher (1er doblaje) (2001) * Dr. Dolittle 2 - Zarigüeya (2001) * El Grinch - El Grinch (Voz cantada) (Jim Carrey) (2000) * El patriota - Howard (2000) * Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones - Planta verde (1999) * El hombre bicentenario - Rupert Burns (1999) * La novicia rebelde - Barón Von Trapp (Voz Cantada) (Bill Lee) (Redoblaje) (1965) Series de televisión *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Marshall Eriksen (Jason Segel) (canción "Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit") * Barney y sus amigos - Barney (2ª Voz en reemplazo, luego de la muerte de José Carlos Moreno) / Sr. Boyd * El mundo del Dr.Seuss - Horton * La Ventana de Alegra - Buffer * La isla Gollah Gollah - Ron Actuación en TV * Como dice el dicho (2016).....Luis Martínez (ep.: "Dejar lo cierto por dudoso, puede ser peligroso") * Corazón que miente (2016).....Antonio Miranda * Estrellados (2013) * Porque el amor manda (2012).....Gilberto Godinez * Zacatillo (2010)....Padre * Amorcito Corazon (2011) Padre Benito * Una Familia Con Suerte (2011).... Doctor De Pina * En nombre del amor (2009) .... Juez (ep.: "en esta novela bajó de peso") * ¡Qué tarde tan padre! (2008) .... Él mismo * Objetos perdidos (2007) .... Gordo * Lola: Érase una vez (2007) .... Antonino * Vecinos (2006) .... Gringo * VidaTv (2005) .... Angostín * Alborada (2005) * Par de ases (2005) .... Varios personajes * Alegrijes y rebujos (2004) .... Fito Maldonado * Don Francisco presenta (2004) .... Él mismo * Ya no los hacen como antes (2003) * De pocas, pocas pulgas Bruno (2003) * La Casa De La Risa (2003) .... Varios Personajes * Buitres al acecho (2001) .... Padre * Cero en conducta (1999) .... Gordonio (2000-2002) * Amor gitano (1999) .... Quintín * ¡Ay María qué puntería! (1998) * Las travesuras de Veronica (1995) .... Rubén Teatro * Que Plantón (2009) * Fabrica de santa * La Villa de Santa * Peter Pan * Tom Sawyer * Pinocho (El Musical) * El Príncipe y el Mendigo * Anastasia (El Musical) * Sorpresas (Nun-sense a men) * En Roma el amor es broma. (A funny thing happened on the way to the forum) * Travesuras en domingo * Cuento de navidad (Scrooge) * Marcelino pan y vino (Marcelino Bread and Wine) * El día que la hojita 53 perdió sus letras * Rapunzel y la bruja (Rapunzel and the witch) * Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra * Peter Pan (El Musical) * Fantastikos (The Fantasticks) * Un tipo con suerte (The moust happy fella) * El Mago de Oz (El musical) - (The wonderful wizard of Oz) * Hermano Sol, Hermana Luna (Brother Sun, Sister Moon) * Soldadito de plomo (The lead little soldier) * Breve sueño (brief dream) * La Garita (The gate box) * El Engaño (The trickery) * Dracunejo (Bunnycula) * Radio City Christmas Espectacular c/ "Las Rockets" Anuncios para TV * Lobo de Caperucita Roja (junto con Cristina Hernández) en algunos anuncios del IMSS en 1995. Comerciales *Ha participado en Jingles para marcas como: Coca Cola, Cigarros Brodway, Supermatic, Palacio de Hierro, Manzanita Sol, Jumex, Tía Rosa, DHL, etc. Como Actor y Modelo ha hecho más de 350 comerciales. en su mayoría como Santa Claus. La Lechera, Inverlat ,HP, Telmex Prodigy 2006, Martí, Hermanos Vazquez (Campañas Navideñas desde Dic.1998 a 2008), Salinas y Rocha (Campañas Navideñas), Elektra (campañas Navideñas) Gordo del millón, Lotería Nacional –Péguele al Gordo y Lotogol, El gordo de la lotería, El gordo millonario, Sal de Uvas Picot, Mattel, Marca Olimpica, Colchones Atlas, Banco del Atlántico, Banorte, Prodigy, Chrysler y Chocolates Carlos V. Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web: http://www.rubencerda.com.mx/ * *Rubén Cerda en Linkedin Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México